Volstagg (Earth-11584)
History "Do not mistaken my appetite for apathy, Sif. I will easily follow Thor from the frozen peaks of Jotunheim to the burning plains of Muspelheim if that is what is asked of me. But it is never wise to adventure on an empty stomach." Volstagg was an Asgardian warrior and a member of the group of warriors colloquially known as the Warriors Three. As a friend and, to a large extent, mentor of the Crown Prince Thor, Volstagg went on many adventures and fought in many battles over the years. He was the oldest member of the Warriors Three, and thus the most experienced, though his laid back nature meant that he often took a back seat when it came to making decisions for the group. Volstagg was as known for his many stories and his voracious appetite as much as he was for his prowess with his axe. He was also the only member of the Warriors Three to be married and have children of his own. At Thor's coronation, Volstagg stood at the prince's side to offer support, and was ready to fight when the coronation was interrupted by the arrival of Frost Giants. Volstagg did not offer an opinion one way or another when it came to traveling to Jotunheim (leading Sif to mistake his appetite for apathy, which he cautioned her against), but fought valiantly when the group did eventually travel their and were ambushed by Laufey's Frost Giants. Volstagg's arm was nearly lost in the battle due to Frostbite, but he and the others were rescued by Odin in quick time, allowing for his recovery. Volstagg was the one most open to reasoning with their new king, Loki, wanting to protect himself from the same fate as Thor and avoiding banishment (and separating himself from his wife and children at the same time). In the end however, Volstagg openly defied Loki and traveled to Midgard to bring Thor back to Asgard in defiance of his banishment, if necessary. Upon discovering Loki's duplicity and unraveling his scheme to seize the throne, Volstagg was ready to attack the king head on, but was interrupted by the arrival of the Destroyer Armor, which was sent to kill Thor. Volstagg again put up a valiant fight, only to be defeated by the powerful artifact, saved only by Thor's self-sacrifice and subsequent repowering with Mjolnir. Volstagg then traveled back to Asgard with Thor and aided in defeating Loki and saving Jotunheim, at the cost of the Bifrost. While the Bifrost was under repairs, Volstagg and the other Warriors Three were instrumental in maintaining peace throughout the Nine Realms. In particular Volstagg availed himself during the campaign in Vanaheim, eventually routing a group of intergalactic marauders that had taken up residence there. The Warriors Three were left on Vanaheim to maintain the peace during this time, thus missing the war with the Dark Elves. Volstagg did attend the funeral of Queen Frigga, and aided Thor in his quest for vengeance by distracting guards, thus allowing him to slip by with Loki unnoticed for a time. Volstagg, along with the other Warriors Three, is presumed to have been killed during the assault on Asgard by the fire demon Surtur. His wife and children are also presumed to be among the dead, although there is a chance they may have survived on a ship piloted by Heimdall and Valkyrie. Powers & Abilities * Asgardian Physiology: As an Asgardian, Volstagg possessed a lifespan far in excess of that of a normal human being. He also possessed enhanced strength and durability. In addition to his natural strength, Volstagg's size and training made him among the strongest Asgardians, though still not on par with Thor. * Axe-Wielding: Volstagg's weapon of choice was an axe (commonly called Forsite, though that name is unconfirmed), a double blade weapon that Volstagg was able to use to great effect. * Experience: Volstagg is said to be among the most experienced warriors in Asgard, and is often looked up to by younger warriors, in spite of his laconic image. Weaknesses Volstagg can be deceptive in terms of defeating. His outward appearance is often slovenly and his large rotund belly makes him appear to be easier to defeat than most. Despite this, however, Volstagg is a formidable warrior. His size does make him less nimble than any of his compatriots, and despite his experience he is somewhat overconfident in his own abilities (as evidenced when he was nearly frozen by a Frost Giant). Film Details Volstagg appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Ray Stevenson. * Thor (2011) * Thor: The Dark World (2013) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Asgardian